


Crush Actually

by TrashFoot



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: Remember in the movie “Love Actually” where the best man of the wedding scene was supposed to film it, but since he had a secret crush on the bride, he ended up filming her for like 99% of the wedding? This is inspired by that.





	Crush Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 2. Based off the headcanon of Nick filming Zak a lot, much like Love Actually.

Grabbing a handful of popcorn for himself, Nick continued to stare at the screen in front of him. Him and Aaron were reviewing footage from the previous night’s investigation, and since they’d just started the review they were still only on the tour of the building.

“Hey, Nick?” Aaron said, interrupting their comfortable silence. Tearing his eyes from the screen for a second, Nick looked over at his friend before returning his attention back to the screen in fear of missing something— like there was anything to really miss.

“Mm?” He responded, mouth full of popcorn. Aaron paused the video playing on the screen.

“You ever notice how much footage of Zak there is? Like, especially on your camera?” Nick’s eyes went wide as his heart skipped a beat. He’d finally been caught. There’s only one way to deal with this: denial. Swallowing his popcorn hard, he came up with a fast excuse.

“Yeah, I’m just trying to make sure to get his reaction to stuff. He _is_ the lead investigator.” Nick silently thanked God for the darkness of the room they were in and the crappy lighting coming off of the screen, or else Aaron would be able to see the light blush on his face.

“Okay...” Aaron said with a raise of his eyebrows as he turned his attention back to the screen and grabbed a handful of popcorn, stuffing it all into his mouth. He clicked the fast forward button, stopping at the footage of Billy clumsily setting up a static thermal camera in the corner of the bar, attempting to aim it towards a doorway. As they looked at the rainbow of colors swirling around on the screen as Billy fumbled with the camera in his hands, Aaron decided to let one last thought fly. “You know, he talks about you a lot. I think he’s crushing on you too.” This statement made Nick nearly choke on the popcorn he’d just tossed into his mouth.

“ _What_?!” Aaron chuckled at this.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, but _what_?” Nick could feel his face burning.

“Yeah whenever Zak and I hang out without you he’s always like ‘I wish Nick was here,’ and ‘I gotta show this to Nick, he’d think it’s _so_ funny!’ I mean, it’s so obvious!”

“God,” Nick said as he covered his face in embarrassment. Aaron laughed, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Dude! No need to be embarrassed! Just tell him next time you see him!”

“How could I? I can’t just go up to him and be like, hey, where are we investigating next? Oh, and by the way I like you! You know?”

“Here, you know what? I’ll just tell him.” Aaron said, pulling out his phone.

“Aaron what are you doing? Aaron?”

“I’m telling him!” He admitted with a laugh.

“Aaron, no!” Nick yelled, grabbing for the phone. Aaron began pushing him away with one hand as he sent the text with the other.

“Too late! Done! It’s done!”

“Oh, you asshole! What did you say?!”

“Something simple: Nick’s crushing on you.” Aaron told him matter-of-factly.

“Ugh, how am I gonna face him now?”

“Don’t worry—” A UFO-reminiscent tone interrupted him, making Aaron check his phone. “He just wrote back.”

“What’d he say?” Nick asked eagerly. Aaron read the text aloud for his friend.

“Really, Aaron you better not be fucking with me.” This made Aaron frown and Nick quickly reach for his phone. “What are you telling him?”

“The only thing I can, I guess— that as much of an ass as you are, you’re not fucking around with him.”

“Yeah! That’s your job now!” Aaron joked excitedly, before getting up to sing and dance around the room. “Zak and Nick, sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”


End file.
